spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Thieves Guild
|Row 1 title = Founded |Row 1 info = Before 2E 549, Hew's Bane |Row 2 title = Leaders |Row 2 info = *Mercer Frey *Gray Fox *Zeira |Row 3 title = Members |Row 3 info = See below |Row 4 title = Headquarters |Row 4 info = Imperial City Waterfront |Row 5 title = Formed from |Row 5 info = Abah's Landing Guild }} The Thieves Guild is a renowned and infamous faction of thieves operating throughout the various provinces of Tamriel. Originally based off a guild from southern Hammerfell, the guild overtook the many unorganized outlaw groups across Tamriel, having them adopt a set of small rules and giving them order. The guild has ties to Nocturnal, the patron of thieves. History Second Era Founding The original Thieves Guild was founded in Abah's Landing, a bustling port city located on the barren peninsula of Hew's Bane in southern Hammerfell. The exact founding date is unknown, though it was a number of years before 2E 549.Loremaster's Archive: Messages from Hew's Bane At some point during the sixth century of the Second Era, a member known as Bright Ilmund took control of the guild. Under Ilmund's leadership, it was viewed that he ate any scraps the Abah's Landing merchant lords threw at him, all while he shook down any citizen for coin and could not plan a proper heist, causing many members to leave. After his death at around 2E 556, Nicolas became the guildmaster, and set down the three rules of the guild that remained for centuries. With this, the guild returned to its glory and made heavy profits from the fees given by the merchant lords. In 2E 582, Nicolas set out on a heist to al-Danobia Tomb near Taneth, with his inner council of Zeira, Edda, and Daldur. After failing to bypass one of the tomb's traps, only Zeira made it out alive, becoming the guildmaster. Magnifica Falorah then hired the Iron Wheel after discovering the perpetrators, and sent them to Abah's Landing to hunt out guild members and find her dowry.Events of Sometime afterwards, Quen and the Vestige joined the guild after a heist of theirs at Fulstrom Homestead was foiled by Chief Inspector Rhanbiq. After investigating the Iron Wheel's intentions, they discovered the merchant lord Cosh was truly Nicolas, who had faked his own death. The guild infiltrated Falorah and Cosh's wedding, seeking to inform her of Cosh's intentions, though Rhanbiq arrested everyone of the guild at the wedding and captured Zeira, taking her to No Shira Citadel. After Zeira was freed, the guild told Falorah of Nicolas having the dowry and Danobia's crown, and she then established connections with the guild. Spread In time, the guild spread across Tamriel, having a foothold in every province. Barenziah, the queen of Mournhold, was known to have joined their ranks.The Real Barenziah, Book II Third Era Oblivion Crisis The Thieves Guild is headed by the Gray Fox. Fourth Era Recession Dragon Crisis During the Dragon Crisis, the Dovahkiin has the option of joining the Thieves Guild in Skyrim. Prior to the events of 4E 201, the Thieves Guild in Skyrim has experienced a decrease in strength and luck due to Mercer Frey's theft of the Skeleton Key from the Twilight Sepulcher. At the end of the Thieves Guild questline in , the Dovahkiin can become Guildmaster. Organization Culture Purpose Members of the Thieves Guild protect each other and punish clumsy and greedy thieves. Kings depend on them to keep amateur thieves out of business.Confessions of a Thief Influence Regulations Hierarchy Recruitment In , the Last Dragonborn can join the guild by stealing Madesi's Silver Ring from his strongbox in Riften and planting it in Brand-Shei's pocket in the quest "A Chance Arrangement." Contacting Locations Cyrodiil *Waterfront *Bravil *Bruma *Castle Anvil *Chorrol *Imperial City *Leyawiin High Rock Elsweyr Skyrim *Riften **The Ratway ***The Ragged Flagon, The Ragged Flagon - Cistern Hammerfell *Abah's Landing Members Morrowind *Hassour Zainsubani *Darvam Hlaren *Aengoth the Jeweler *Allding *Estoril *Lirielle Stoine *Tongue-Toad *Yak gro-Skandar *Fothyna Herothran *Sathasa Nerothren *Hecerinde *Arathor *Bacola Closcius *Chirranirr *Sugar-Lips Habasi *Phane Rielle *Sottilde *Elmussa Damori *Hreirek the Lean *Arver Rethul *Suvryn Doves *Guldrise Dralor *Ivrosa Verethi *Balan *Hinald *Wadarkhu *Fenas Madach *Hannat Zainsubani *Frizkav Brutya *Vobend Dulfass *Vuvil Senim *Ahnassi *Ladia Flarugrius *New-Shoes Bragor *Big Helende *Both gro-Durug *Celegorn *Fandus Puruseius *Muriel Sette *Rissinia *Raflod the Braggart *Natesse *Drarel Andus *Crazy-Legs Arantamo *Gentleman Jim Stacey *Nads Tharen *Addhiranirr *Alveleg *Lucan Ostorius *Dalos Golathyn *Ather Belden *Fomesa Tharys Cyrodiil *Armand Christophe *S'Krivva *Ongar the World-Weary *Dar Jee *Luciana Galena *Orrin *Mandil *Gray Fox *A Stranger *Dro'shanji *Varon Vamori *Helvius Cecia *Ra'qanar *Glistel *Malintus Ancrus *Ancus Afranius *Amusei *Carwen *Dynari Amnis *Dovyn Aren *Fathis Ules *Hillod the Outlaw *Isleif the Open Handed *Jair *J'baana *Methredhel *Myvryna Arano *Othrelos *Ahdarji *Reman Broder Skyrim *Brynjolf *Delvin Mallory *Vex *Sapphire *Mercer Frey *Karliah *Tonilia *Cynric Endell *Niruin *Rune *Thrynn *Vipir the Fleet *Garthar *Ravyn Imyan *Etienne Rarnis *Molgrom Twice-Killed *Thief Similar organizations Camonna Tong The Camonna Tong and Thieves Guild are similar in that both are criminal organizations. One major difference is that the Camonna Tong are less honorable, functioning as more of a mafia compared to the Thieves Guild. They lack the code of honor that the Thieves Guild has, and are the native crime syndicate in Morrowind. Dark Brotherhood The Thieves Guild had a strong connection with the Dark Brotherhood, and despite their differences in purpose, ethics and ideas and policies, the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild have always had a good connection between each other.Events of The Silence Has Been BrokenEvents of Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head This is especially true with the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild in Skyrim. Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild and Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim have had a good relationship with each other in friendship and in business.Dialogue with Delvin MalloryLetter of Credit Red Asp The Red Asp was known to be the Hallin's Stand Thieves Guild during the Second Era. It was run by Ufa the Red Asp and had ties to Outlaw Refuges.Crafting Motif 24: Outlaw Style See also For more detailed information on the Thieves Guild in a specific game, please see the following: *Thieves Guild (Daggerfall) *Thieves Guild (Morrowind) *Thieves Guild (Oblivion) *Thieves Guild (Skyrim) *Thieves Guild (Online) de:Diebesgilde es:Gremio de Ladrones fr:Guilde des Voleurs it:Gilda dei Ladri ja:Thieves Guild nl:Dievengilde pl:Gildia Złodziei ru:Гильдия Воров uk:Темне Братерство Category:Thieves Guild Category:Lore: Factions